Messier Senshi Stories - Sailor Barnard 133
by mishihime
Summary: The Messier Senshi Alliance is an ancient order of sailor senshi who guarded the universe, each representing a sacred spacial object, but when times were peaceful they dissolved. Now in the present day, the universe calls for them again. Ka'ri, a student who recently graduated from high school, is plagued by unusual dreams. Slowly, she discovers she was once a Barnard senshi.
1. Prologue

Ka'ri _(pronounced kah-ree)_ is a quiet and observant person that prefers to stay to herself. Most people tend to write her off as being cold, when really she just doesn't have much to say. She rarely cares about trends. When people get excited about them, she just listens, not having much to add to the conversation. Music, however, is a different story. There is just something about music that makes her feel **_alive_**. For the most part, Ka'ri was a good student but it wasn't uncommon for her to get caught sneaking in her ipod into class. She was always listening to the some newly leaked underground album from her favorite DJs.

When she was 16, her best friend Maya (and now roommate) introduced her to club _Lavatos_. Every Saturday they would play the best hardcore tracks until 3am. The rhythmic beats and bass were like ecstasy. Saturday became a ritual. Slowly, Maya would scavenge thrift stores and eBay for all sorts of outfits for them to wear. Industrial. Punk. Goth. Cyber. Gyaru. Kandi.

Ka'ri would lose herself dancing. Each beat would take her seemingly to another place in time. In her mind's eye, she could see sand dunes and blue skies. The scene was nostalgic. Soon it became like a reoccurring dream. Whenever she was bored in class, it would come to her for just a second; Sand, sky, and overwhelming light. Her mind would constantly nag her with daydreams that seemed like memories. She couldn't concentrate on school anymore, only the next Saturday where she'd sneak out to Lavatos was on her mind.

A whole year passed this way, and although Ka'ri felt like she was getting closer to remembering something, there was little explanation for her dreams. But she was not alone. Strange things were happening to many girls all over the planet.  
Some could even hear a small whisper calling out from the darkness when they slept at night...

_"133...133..."_

"Awaken..."


	2. Prologue 2

**Name: Sailor Barnard #133 / Ka'riin Egress**

**Other names:** Ka'ri (or Kari) (Nickname) Karina Egret (Modern name)  
**Appearance:** Cyber goth, raver, visual kei, sexy, tall, thin,  
**Titles:** Sailor Senshi / Sister of the Messier Alliance / Aquila Senshi  
**Birthday:** Sometime in August  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Weight:** 145 lbs  
**Species:** Human reincarnation  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nationality:** Ancient Sumer / Mesopotamian  
**Skin Color: **Tan. Middle Eastern  
**Hair Color:** Pale Rose  
**Hair Length:** Shoulder length  
**Eye Color:** Gold. Iridescent.  
**Tattoos / Scars:** An ugly diamond shape mark representing B133 on her chest  
**Gemstone:** Lignite  
**Theme Song:** watch?v=QIotf-gPi2M

**Primary Objective**: To fully awaken as senshi and fight along side the Messier sisters again.

**Secondary Objectives: **Recover memories her past life and unlock her weapon's abilities.

**Symbol:** Silhouette of an eagle (Aquila)

**Colors:** Bright purple, coral, bloody pink, dark plum

**Element:** Darkness 

**Attack: "Aphotic sphere"**

Small energy orbs charged with a dark elemental effect. Each orb can be set to either draw things in (like a black hole) or expel things out (like a bomb). _In theory, these orbs could be charged to have other effects (gravitational, magnetic, other elements, etc.) but they are not compatible with light as they absorb it._

**Ability: Paranormal Perception**

Even before awakening, B133 was highly sensitive to any person, creature, or any other phenomena with abnormal energy levels. Even if a human has had minimal exposures to these situations, B133 can easily detect even spiritual faint signatures. 

**Ability: Psychic Hallucinations**

After awakening as senshi, 133 started to have full hallucinations where she could move, see and hear as if she were standing in another place in time. Using the same music they play at the club (hard style, with lots of bass and rhythmic beats) she is able to induce herself in a trance like state. 

**Special Summon: Wings of Aquila**

They appear to be dark, purple, semi-transparent, distorted and ghost like. When activated, 133 is capable of flight, levitation and is temporarily immune to space / time effects that would normally paralyze someone in battle. _With some training, it is possible that this ability could be enhanced to slip between dimensions or natural occurring rifts._

**Strengths: **Agile, stealthy, able use shadows to her advantage like a ninja, immune to dark based attacks 

**Weaknesses: **Light or Cold based attacks. Unable to cope with solitary confinement or sensory deprivation. 

**Restrictions: **Special Summon can rarely ever be used. It is extremely taxing on the body (unless it's being used for gliding / short flights). Once summoned it will remain in effect for a short time. 

**Item:** "Glow-stick"

When #133 was starting to awaken, the Guardian Aquila used her power to help manifest a weapon. Unexpectedly, this weapon took the form of a glow-stick, something very familiar to her, since she often went to raves. _(Kari is unable to use this weapon yet.)_


	3. Inversion - Chapter 1

"One..."

"Thirty..."

"Three..."

Ka'ri opened her eyes. It was the same dream. The same voice. Calling out to her. Again.

Downstairs Maya was sitting on the couch in a cute pair of pajama pants and a white camisole.

"You're Awake? She said. Her eyebrows raised in reaction to Ka'ri's disgruntled figure slumping down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah.." Ka'ri replied grimly offering little explanation.

Maya sighed, "The dreams again?"

"Yeah..." Ka'ri nodded. The TV was playing another rerun of 'The Twilight Zone'. It was typical at this hour. At 3AM, it was either this or infomercials. The cheap effects and bad costumes always got Maya excited. She'd been a science fiction buff for some odd reason ever since they've been kids. It was cute to see her get so excited, but still she shouldn't have been up so late. Especially when she has class in the morning.

I guess both of us are just trying to take a moment and forget about our responsibilities. I don't know if it's the lack of sleep or the fact that we just moved not to recently, but sometimes I just wish I could get away. Maybe it's these 'powers' which I might as well call a curse. Ka'ri scoffed. She was unusually pissed off for no discernible reason and that in itself was incredibly annoying and kinda pissed her off even more.

"Whats wrong?" Maya was staring at her with concern on her face.

"Oh nothing... I've just got like this headache, that's all." Ka'ri said.

"You want something?" Maya offered.

"Nah. I think I should just go back to bed." Ka'ri stood up ready to make her way to the stairs.

"Oooohkay." Maya said inquisitively. "If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Her gaze was intently on the TV, pausing to take another sip from her coffee mug.

"Mmm. Hmm. You better get some sleep too. If you're late tomorrow somehow your Mom will find out and kill us both." Ka'ri jokingly smiled at Maya.

"Ha ha! Right?" Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh Mom, when will you learn?" She shook her head. "I got everything covered. It's not like we're kids anymore."

"Right. We're adults now. We should have everything under control..." Ka'ri thought as she stumbled upstairs to her bedroom.


	4. Inversion - Chapter 2

Ka'ri laid in bed completely still. She had tons of pillows and a super fluffy comforter, which usually kept her feeling safe and warm but all this week she just could not get comfortable. The dreams, now nightmares, had robbed her of her will to sleep entirely. Still, she needed rest. She kept trying to tell herself to 'just wait' and that 'it will come eventually' but sleep never came. Hours passed and with each minute she was feeling weaker.

The night had always been a source of comfort to Ka'ri. The night was like owning the perfect sexy dress that when you wore it, you felt like another person. You were someone else much more rich, powerful, seductive and confident than your actual self. The night was both an elegant veil and a soft blanket tucking in the mundane daytime society so that the wolves could be unleashed free to howl at the moon once again. However, this night unlike all the others was like the total opposite. She had become inverted somehow, cold, weak and helpless.

"I've never felt so alone..." Ka'ri thought despairingly. "...and it's all because of these Messier 'powers', or should I call it the Barnard curse? Ugh. I am sick of this. I just want to go home."

"Please..." She thought.


	5. Inversion - Chapter 3

Sky.

Overwhelming sky and light filled Ka'ri's sight. It was so warm, it was almost as if she was burning but it was a good feeling riding the line between wonderful and pain. Ahhhh. This kind of heat reminded her of being at the beach barefoot, her feet sinking a little into the sand. The sand would always be a little too hot from soaking in the sun's rays all day, but she didn't care. It still felt nice. Beautiful, endless, summer days. The familiar scene of a empty blue sky was so familiar. When was she last out like this? When was that? When?

She wanted to go back to this forgotten place so many times but she would never remember the way. Ka'ri felt so relaxed. Yes, this was the good kind of dream. Similar to the first one she had when she realized she was Sailor Barnard #133. Ka'ri was beginning to feel as if she had been lifted. She felt like she had learned something but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Maybe this is what it means to be 'enlightened'. Maya was always talking about that stuff.

"Go away." A cold voice said from far away.

"What!? Wait, who said that?" Ka'ri wondered frantically. She thought she was safe here, but suddenly she was not alone. She felt a bit violated and confused. This was her safe space. Wasn't it?

"Leave me alone." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Ka'ri said. Her words echoed out and she felt them reaching out into the cold dark corner of what felt like a room. Was this the voice that called out to her each night? She wondered.

No. It didn't sound like it...

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The voice screamed, fully enraged by #133's presence.

It echoed loudly, like a thousand violins screeching in a chorus of a million mirrors breaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ka'ri fell to the ground. Her body shattered. Slowly, her corpse dissolved into nothing but light.


	6. Inversion - Chapter 4

Light. It was blinding Ka'ri as she flailed around shielding herself from it's stinging touch.

"AH!" She gasped as she awoke covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

"Hah...ah...ah..." She panted in a panic. _"What the **** just happened?"_ Ka'ri was visibly shaken.

This nightmare was the worst one yet. Her heart was racing and she was choking just trying to breathe. She had gotten maybe only five hours of sleep this entire week. She had to leave home and lie to her parents just to deal with her stupid Barnard 'gift' and now this nightmare was so real, so intense, that she almost died. Ka'ri was well beyond her limit. She no longer wanted anything to do with the Messiers. What just happened felt real, but what if she was just being crazy. What was that? She felt like she was a skeptic on one of those ghost hunting reality TV shows experiencing a ghost encounter for the first time. Deep in her heart, she knew she was no longer alone in her dreams. The kind light voice that called out to her all those times was not the only thing lurking within them. No, there was something far darker... something that she finally was starting to recognize now that she was awake.

_"...?"_

Ka'ri gasped. The voice sounded familiar, but she was not certain.

_"If you want to know, then return back to the dream world."_ The light voice said.

Ka'ri gasped. The light voice had not spoken for months and now it seems it has given her a mission.

_"Wait for me! If you are trapped in darkness, somehow I will be the light."_

_- Inversion End -_


End file.
